This invention is an improvement over the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 20,974, now Pat. No. 3,675,810, filed Mar. 19, 1970 in the names of Thorvald S. Ross, Jr. and Dante V. Consalvo. In that copending application, it is pointed out that in today's times trash disposal (including segregation, storage, etc.) is already a worldwide problem and threatens to become more severe. Part of this problem occurs because of the space occupied by empty containers such as cardboard boxes, tin cans, and bottles. In the home itself, and in stores and industries, the space occupied by such empty containers is voluminous, and this is particularly so in crowded apartment houses and residential areas. Another problem is that of preparing such trash for easy and efficient carting to dumps or recycling centers for disposal.
Therefore, an easy to use, convenient, relatively low cost, and foolproof means for solving the problem is greatly needed.
Already on the market for homes is a mechanized trash compactor which, however, must either be permanently wired into the household as a permanent installation, or must be plugged in an electrical outlet. The units are relatively expensive, have many moving parts with potential maintenance requirements, and many families may not be able to afford such devices. It is also to be noted that there is a need for a trash compaction system which on a low cost basis permits and encourages segregation of trash at the household level, in compacted form, such as glass, ferrous materials, aluminum, plastics, cellulosic materials, etc.
With the rapid decrease of available free land for dumps, burial of non-compacted trash in the so-called land-fill method is an inefficient use of the land. Compacted trash will take much less space.
It is also to be noted that a problem arises in that much trash is contained in non-biodegradable materials for deposit in dumps. Bio-degradable containers are highly desirable.